Question: A jar contains $8$ red marbles, $5$ green marbles, and $3$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
There are $8 + 5 + 3 = 16$ marbles in the jar. There are $5$ green marbles. The probability is $ \frac{5}{16}$.